San Andreas Flight School Update
The San Andreas Flight School Update is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, released on August 19th, 2014, as part of the 1.16 patch. August 19 was actually National Aviation Day, which is why the update was released. Description The update features two new aircraft, the Besra and the Miljet, new renditions of both the Swift and the Coquette, many new air force-themed clothes, and new parachute options available at Ammu-Nation. Update Contents Vehicles New Jobs New VS Missions: *'Acquire Target:' is a kill-the-carrier style mode where opponents fight in P996 Lazers to control one flag; maintain control for as long as you can to rack up points. *'G-Rating:' compete against other cadets as you fly to pick up 15 flags in both weapons hot and cold environments. *'Air Force Zero:' where the defending team must protect an aircraft against an attacking team as it flies to the safe LZ. Other New Jobs 'Air Race: Base Level (Rank 20, 1-8 Players): '''Play chicken and dodge ducks with this race over Lago Zancudo. Lap course for Besra stunt jets that cuts back over itself multiple times. Expect to see wreckage in the wetlands and impact zones on the bridges. 'Parachuting: Cleared For Landing (Rank 11, 1-8 Players): 'Any cross-eyed civilian idiot can jump from 6,200 ft., pull their chute, and land on the blacktop at Los Santos International. But only a rag tag bastard will be able to navigate the tight, twisting turns on this course, leading down to Devin Weston’s hangar. For best views of the skyline, play on a clear morning. 'Capture: Contend: Crowded Airspace (Rank 1, 2-8 Players): 'Your chances of hitting a turbine blade or a rival or the security detail are going to make most victories in this Contend pyric ones, but who cares, right. Two teams in Frogger helos start at either end of the wind farm, race for the goods, and try to bank them at their respective bases. '''Air Race: Crosswind (Rank 45, 1-8 Players): '''If it was easy, everyone would be doing it, or at least more people would survive. Advanced level Lap Race for Besra Jets weaving through the RON Alternates Wind Farm. Try not to get chopped in half by a turbine blade, or collide with a rival at the crossover. '''Land Race: Drag Strip (Rank 1, 1-16 Players): '''I hope you feel the need for speed on wheels as well as wings. Sports Classics Lap Race on the concrete at the Sandy Shores Airstrip. Drag race down a stretch of runway, hit a short on road section, drag it down a second section of runway, then navigate a hairpin turn. '''Air Race: Flying Low (Rank 20, 1-8 Players): '''Push your aerobatic stunt jet to its limits with this tricky Lap Race around the city. You’ll duck under bridges, skim the canals, trench run the LS River, and maybe, just maybe, learn something about yourself. '''Capture: GTA: Airheads (Rank 1, 2-8 Players): '''A team of pilots has to run four stunt jets from LSIA to Fort Zancudo while another team is coming in the opposite direction. Start in your rivals’ hangar and use a limited supply of Buzzard attack choppers and Lazer jets to mount a defense… attack is, of course, the best form of defense. '''Parachuting: Holding Pattern (Rank 20, 1-8 Players): '''Every jumper’s got to learn to use their back up chute. Either they learn or they go splat with the secondary still packed. Jump from 7,874 ft., drift down to the Maze Bank Arena, release your primary chute, free-fall, pull the backup, and land on top of Ammu-Nation in Strawberry. '''Land Race: Need For Seed (Rank 20, 1-8 Players): '''Get in a Sports Classic, step on the gas, and clear your head with this scenic Lap Race through bucolic Blaine County. Takes you over bridges and past McKenzie Airfield to remind you of your day job. '''Air Race: Swift Arrival (Rank 15, 1-8 Players): '''Take advantage of relaxed no fly regulations around Los Santos International with this short figure of eight Lap Race for choppers. Go under bridges, and over parking garages, and try and make your flight on time. '''Parachuting: Take the Plunge (Rank 25, 1-8 Players): '''The best training exercises are the ones that kill the most recruits. Get to grips with your backup chute, or find out if water really is as hard as concrete when you hit it at terminal velocity. Two chute jump from 6,120 ft. over the Alamo Sea. '''Air Race: The Humane Race (Rank 12, 1-8 Players): '''Point to Point Race for planes across natural resource rich eastern Southern San Andreas. This is a novice level course, but that is no excuse for novice level flying. Be all that you can be, and hope that that’s better than the other guys. '''Parachuting: Under The Radar (Rank 11, 1-8 Players): '''Time for night raid training. You’re jumping from 4,470 ft., gliding through a valley on Mount Josiah, and landing inside the military base. Don't forget to pull your legs up going over the fence, or to take your suicide pill if they catch you. Best played at night with a widow maker chute. '''Land Race: Under The Wing (Rank 18, 1-16 Players): '''If you’ve got a pilot’s all access pass to the blacktop at Los Santos International, well, you gotta make the most of it. High speed Lap Race for Sports Classics around the possibly-terminal terminal buildings. Look out for baggage carriers, tight turns, and jet engines. Mission Changes * The San Andreas Flight School is now open for business in GTA Online. The Flight School can be accessed via a Job corona, from rank 6 onwards, at Los Santos International Airport indicated by a small plane icon on the map. Ten flying lessons have been added as part of the Flight School which will help to improve players’ flying skills. * Mission payouts were overhauled and balanced based on difficulty, time taken to complete them (all missions start with a basic payout that doubles in fifteen minutes of playtime) and the amount of players that play them (with 2 players in the mission or race the payout will increase by 10%, 3 players 20% and 4 players 30%). * In races, once players finish the race they will spectate other racers until the other players finish, or until the race's time limit expires. Additional Features *Vehicles equipped with missiles (Buzzard, Lazer) can now switch between homing and non-homing missiles. *Players are now able to purchase and equip a reserve Parachute at Ammu-Nation. They can choose different canopy designs for their primary and reserve parachutes. *25 new "flags of the world"-themed parachute bags have been added to Ammu-Nation in GTA Online only. * With the job voting system, the player's name will now appear when they vote, replay, refresh, and vote for freemode. *Six new multi-colored parachute canopies have been added to Ammu-Nation. They are: **Air Force Chute **Desert Chute **Shadow Chute **High Altitude Chute **Airborne Chute **Sunrise Chute *A new Flight Suit outfit has been added for male and female characters. This is available in all clothing stores in the outfits menu. *A new Flight Cap accessory has been added for male and female characters. This is available in all clothing stores in the hats menu. * Both The Liberator and the Sovereign return as single player-exclusive vehicles. * The license plates for Personal Vehicles are now randomized when calling up the Mechanic. * The update will also grant Michael and Franklin the Vespucci Helipad and Los Santos International Airport Hangar for free from the beginning of the game. The Swift will spawn at the helipad, while the Vestra, Miljet and Besra will spawn at the hangar. * All three protagonists will also have the Puerta del Sol Marina for free. Videos Gallery Actual_1408442011.jpg|The new Western Company Besra. The-New-Flight-Suit.jpg|The new flight suits. The-New-Coquette-Classic.jpg|The new Invetero Coquette Classic. Trivia *The San Andreas Flight School Update is the first DLC in GTA V to not feature weapons. ** It is also the first DLC to feature a trailer, and is narrated by the flight school instructor: JT Boyd. ** It is also the second DLC to feature a vehicle that can carry more than four passengers. The I'm Not a Hipster Update featured the Dubsta 6x6, which fits six people. *The trailer's depiction of the Air Force pilots is a reference to the movie ''Top Gun. * In the trailer, the lesson in the San Andreas Flight School where you have to land a helicopter onto a truck features an unarmed Buzzard, while in game, the player will use the Swift in the lesson. * The name of the Land Race "Need for Seed" is a reference to the racing videogame series Need For Speed. * The Mammoth Hydra was meant to appear in this update, costing 1.7 million dollars, along with a flare gun and the Escort Cargo Flight School lesson, but were taken out before the update was released for unknown reasons. es:Actualización de la escuela de vuelo Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates